To the Mall!
by insanehumor
Summary: What do you think would happen if Shuichi dragged Yuki to the mall? Well, i wrote about it! HEEHEE! Must have insane sense of humor to laugh! Anyway, this is my first fic, so please review and criticize
1. Prologue

**To the Mall!**

**Prologue**

"Come on Yuki!! Why not?!"

"Because."

"Yukiiiiiiii!!"

"No!!"

Shuichi Shindou landed in a heap on the floor, sobbing and whining some babble about something incomprehensible.

Yuki stared at the form on the floor and smiled inside. He loves it when Shuichi whined. It made him feel wanted, although Eiri Yuki, the cold, unfeeling, dead to the world novelist would never admit to having such wants.

Rock star Shuichi had stopped crying and looked up at Yuki and immediately put the puppy dog eyes on.

"Don't look at me like that!" Yuki turned away to try to continue the thought he had been typing on his laptop, buthe felt a fist land on the top of his head. Hard.

"Listen to me!" Yuki spun his chair around. All thoughts about what he would yell at Shuchi when he turned around left Yuki's befuddled (yet genius) brain. Shuichi wasn't the whining pink-haired numbskull anymore Yuki discovered. Shuichi was the very picture of an enraged being (man or woman, depending how you looked at him).

"You will go to the mall with me!!" Being the novelist that he is, Yuki could tell it was not a question. He was so surprised, that (apparently in a state of shock), he agreed

"Ok."

Shuichi looked at him for a moment longer and said, "Great! I didn't think it would work! I'll definitely have to thank K later!" Shuichi gave Yuki a quick kiss on the cheek and practically hopped out of the apartment. He stopped at the front door of the apartment, "3:00 pm, tomorrow!" and was gone.

Yuki sat in his chair for another five minutes or so before the whole episode finally came down on his bruised head. He slumped in his chair, continued down until he was kneeling on the floor, and fell forward, slamming into the floor face down. Despairingly he thought, 'What have I done?'


	2. The Wait and Tomorrow

**Hello everyone!!! Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! This is my 1st Gravi fanfic, so I'm really excited about everyone's reaction. Thanks for the reviews on the prologue! Ziggy the Destroyer rocks my socks!!! (Clears throat) Anyway, hope you like the next chapter. Warning: Yuki is a little sweeter than normal. Either he has warmed up toward Shu just a little more, or my fantasies are getting the best of me and are demanding to be written. But that's about all. So…um…here it is…I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, so don't rub it in. Grrrrrrrr!**

**Chapter 1: The Wait****Tomorrow**

Yuki tossed and turned on his bed, trying to get the sleep he knew without a doubt that he would need. Of course, he had thought about dropping out of the whole situation, but then he thought about what Shuichi would do. Dear Lord, he could see it now. _'He would start bawling on the floor like had been earlier, clutching his hair, wailing about how cruel I am'_. Yuki wouldn't be able to stand it and he would be back in the same situation, just more prolonged. He also thought about hiring someone to kidnap him for a day or two, but the human side of Yuki would win again, and he would start to worry. Besides, he didn't think the kidnapper would be able to take it. But knowing Shuichi, after he was returned (he would have forgotten about the mall during the whole ordeal), the subject would just come up again.

At around two in the morning, Yuki gave up on the whole ditching-the-date thing. He just had to accept the fact that he and Shuichi were going to spend a probable total of five hours at the mall. Yuki sighed and realized, a bit reluctantly, that he was slightly happy Shuichi had invited him, despite his unwillingness. He had an excuse now.

After closing the door behind him, Shuichi walked (very bouncily, mind you), for the sake of a neighbor's prying eyes. Once the elevator reached the third floor, he stepped in and pressed the lobby button. The door closed and, after holding back for just that amount of time, leaned back against the wall of the elevator and slid to the floor.

"Wow," he said, awed at himself. "That was so super easy!" he immediately sprang right off the floor and punched the air. "I did it!!!" he screamed at the little compartment. He did a jig, dancing wildly to his very own song of happiness. He finally stopped, gasping for breathe, when he noticed suddenly, that the elevator had stopped. Shu slowly turned around, felling eyes staring at his back for the first time.

"Oh! Hee hee!" he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Have a good night!" he said to them, as he dashed out of the elevator, He didn't care that they were still staring at him (who wouldn't?).He was going to the mall with the love of his life, Eiri Yuki. He ran all the way to Hiro's house, jumping every ten feet, still cheering.

* * *

**At 8:00 the next morning

* * *

**

His hand grabbed for the incessant alarm clock. Yuki roughly pulled the alarm clock's plug out it's socket and grumbled about how nobody in their right mind would want to wake up at eight o'clock in the morning. He rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling and got a smothered "Eep" in reply. Yuki immediately moved to his side again. A Shuichi face appeared above him, and Yuki looked at him curiously, but also grumpy (could you tell Yuki isn't a morning person?).

"I thought you were staying at your place last night?" Yuki stated.

"I thought I was too, but then I decided to come back."

"In the middle… (yawn)… of the night?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Shuichi asked innocently.

"Never mind"

Yuki would never say he would have worried if he had known, not even to himself. "Go to work, baka, I have a deadline coming up." he said.

Shuichi got a pouty look on the front of his pink head, but he brightened suddenly. A had grown a huge grin on his face. '_Great. He has good news, which means bad news for me._'

"I have the day off!!" The vocalist hopped off the bed, went around to the alarm clock, set it for twelve, and got in on the same side of the bed he had been in before. Yuki watched his antics with a bored gaze, but Shuichi answered the unspoken question.

"I set the alarm clock for twelve because you are going to sleep in today, and that is the time you have to really get up at.

"I have things to do, unlike some unmentionable people around here," but the apparently tired author made no move to get up.

"That can wait," Shu said in a sleepy voice. He wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and curled up to fit with Yuki's form just right. In just a minute, Yuki could hear his lover's breathing become even, and he knew that he was already asleep. Yuki lay there, listening to him breath. He sighed an unspoken '_Oh well._' Already half asleep, Yuki's hand found Shuichi's, held it, and fell asleep once more.

* * *

**Four hours later

* * *

**

Shuichi woke up to the alarm clock and he inevitably heard a growl right beside him. He giggled. He loved it when Yuki growled like that. It made his insides resonate with his deep voice. Shu pushed himself up to look down at the aggravated author.

"Come on Yuki! It's time to get up!!" He punched the blonde on the shoulder.

"Get yourself up"

"Ok, fine, but you have exactly three hours to work on your book for today! Before we leave, that is."

Yuki's eyes flew wide open as it all came back to his sleep-hazed mind. It was certainly in gear now!

"Idiot, idiot, idiot." Yuki was mumbling to himself. "What was I thinking? My deadline is in five days. I need to write." He looked at Shuichi coldly, and said, "Thanks brat. Expect payback for later."

"What will I do?!"

Yuki ignored him and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He was in such a hurry that he didn't wait for the water to warm up, and the cold water knocked the last tendrils of sleep away from his mind. When he was done, he put a robe on and proceeded to walk to the other end of the apartment, where his office was waiting for him. While he walked past the kitchen, he heard the genki rock star working busily on breakfast. He was singing his latest song to himself. Yuki just went into his office, knowing the breakfast wouldn't be worthy of his stomache, and started typing.

About ten minutes later, Shuichi came in with breakfast (for two of course).

"I made breakfast!!" Shu announced. 'As if I couldn't tell,' Yuki thought. The really, really amateur cook set the two plates beside the laptop that Yuki always typed on. He promptly picked up his plate, holding it as close as he could (shortest traveling distance possible) and began shoveling food into his mouth. After he had finished his plate, a feat that didn't take very long, he looked up and saw that Yuki had not eaten a single bite. 'Great Yuki! Now you eggs are cold!'

"Yuki, eat! Please!! There really good, and I made them myself!"

Yuki smirked, "I'm not hungry."

"But breakfast is getting cold!"

"So what? I said I wasn't hungry. Since you're making me go to the mall later, I have to write now. If I don't go to the mall with you, you will cry and whine in that annoying voice of yours, it will grate on my nerves, and I will have to kick you out. After I do that, you will sulk at work, and trigger-happy manager will hunt me down, put a gun right between my eyes, and chastise me for the problem you caused. Then, you will get into trouble and I will have to rescue your sorry butt, and you would be back in my apartment. Now, I have a deadline coming up and I have to write the rest of this book. I'm … not… hungry." Yuki had become more and more agitated during his soliloquy, and once he finished, he had lowered his voice to keep control over it, so he didn't end up shouting at the bubble head.

Shuichi looked at Yuki (the man had stopped typing to pursue his tirade) and a small, sad smile appeared on his face.

"Why go with me then? If you don't want to go, then don't." The novelist just stared at his laptops screen. "Why did you even say yes…if you didn't want to go?" Shu slowly, almost agonizingly so, stood up and looked down at the novelist sitting in his chair, still immobile. _'Am I just a toy to him?'_ he asked himself. He felt his heart twinge with sadness and moved to pick up the breakfast plates, but an unexpected hand stopped him.

"I'm sorry," he said in between sighs. _'Why do I push him away like that? Why do I say all those things? Doesn't he know that I need him?'_ Shuichi looked at him in surprise. The author stood up, pushing his computer chair back, and turned toward Shuichi. He saw the surprise on the rock star's face at his words. Just those two, simple words. They could have such an effect. Yuki leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Shuichi's lips, putting his hands on his shoulders. Shuichi raised his arms, circled Yuki's neck (having to almost stand on tiptoe to reach), and returned the kiss.

They broke apart from the shear need to breathe, and Yuki saw a shine in Shu's eyes, showing all his love to him, without even knowing it. Shuichi saw a small tug at the corner of his lover's lips, one of the almost-smiles that were reserved for Shuichi and Shuichi only.

"You're forgiven," he said and he beamed. Yuki's smile curved a tiny fraction more, and leaned back down.

* * *

**At 2:30

* * *

**

"Almost time to go!!"

"How do you know what time it is? You're in the shower."

"So!? I just know!" Shuichi giggled. _'He'll never know that I have a biological clock that is accurate to the second!'_ Shuichi got done with his shower and went to the dresser. He had a very hard time figuring out what to wear. After he had rummaged through the closet and dresser a couple hundred times, he finally decided on purple jeans and a white t-shirt. The afore-mentioned bio-clock said he was running a little late. _'Oh, so now it tells me when I'm running late. It always never tells me anything! Hey, wait a minute. This is only our second date!!' _He immediately became so giddy he just …couldn't…contain himself. _'A date! A date! A date! A date! A DATE!!!!!'_

He screamed just for the sake of screaming, "I AM GOING ON MY SECOND DATE WITH THE MAN I LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In California, a little girl jumping rope heard a faint cry, as if from a long way away.

"I'm going……man…….love!!" She got scared and ran inside to the safety of her home.

* * *

**At 3:00**

* * *

Back in Japan, Yuki cringed at the deafening scream that had come from his room. _'When will he stop yelling like that? Sooner than later, he will wake up the President of the United States and he will send out the National Guard.'_

Shuichi suddenly appeared, sprinting into the living room, jumping over the coffee table, and landed on the couch next to Yuki who was calmly smoking the last of a cigarette.

"Ready to go?" Shuichi asked innocently.

Yuki sighed, "Yeah."

"Okay then!! Let's go to the mall!"

* * *

**So, that was Chapter 1. HEEHEE!! I love the part with the little girl in California. Anyway, sorry it took so long, I can't type very fast, but to make you feel better, all i have to do is type because the whole story was finished ahead of time. PLUS, if you liked this story, i have a Christmas short story that is finished and i am current writing on that is titled "Different Circumstances". R&R!!!!!**


	3. The Car, the Mall, and Afterwards

** Hola! How is very body? SORRY I haven't been writing! I have been having so much fun just _reading_ fanfics! There are so many good ones around. (Sigh) Sorry again! Ummm… bad apology, I know. How can I make it up to you? I know! I'll stop babbling and let you get on with reading the story! This storyis my apology for taking so long to type this. bows Enjoy!**

**This first section will be a little different. The part in the car is almost all dialogue, except for thesound effects arein parenthesis. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine (but I'm still mad about it).**

**Chapter 2: The Car, The Mall, and Afterwards**

"I get shotgun!"

"Baka, it's only us. Why wouldn't you get shotgun?"

"Fine, but I still get shotgun!"

"I'm not stopping you."

"Good, because I get shotgun!"

"Ok! Stop saying that!"

**(Two cars doors open and close)(Engine starts)**

"Are you happy now? You have shotgun."

**(Common noises of the road)**

"Yep…. Can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure."

"Yeah!"

**(Tuning jumble…Stops)(Pop station)**

"Hey! Hey! Yuki! That's me! Yuki! That's our band! That's Bad Luck!"

"I'm not deaf; I can hear it."

**(Volume climbs to max quickly.)**

"TURN IT DOWN!"

"WHAT!"

"TURN! IT! DOWN!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"_TURN! IT! DOWN!"_

"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU! LET ME TURN IT DOWN!"

**(Radio is turned off)**

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"the radio is off, Yuki."

"I KNOW THAT!"

"please don't yell."

"Huh."

"…"

"…"

"Hey Yuki?"

"What?"

"Can I…ummm…turn the radio on?"

"…"

"…"

"Yuki?"

"…As long as it's quiet."

**(radio cautiously increases to an audible level)**

"_That song was the number 2 hit single from Bad Luck, who is head to head for number one on the charts with Nittle Grasper! The weather for today will be partly cloudy with a 75 chance of rain. The high is 92° and the low will be 82°. Back to you, Yoko!"_

"_Thanks Sakura!"_

**(Car phone rings/Radio off/Ringing Stops)**

"What…you don't want to know…to the mall…I know…I know…because he's making me…Shindou…I know that…because…I don't have to tell you that…BECAUSE I'M GOING TO THE MALL!"

**(Phone slamming)**

"…"

"Who was that?"

"My editor. She was wondering what I thought I was doing and where the heck I thought I was going."

"Oh…are you in trouble?"

"No"

"………Hey! It's the mall!"

After driving around for twenty minutes looking for a parking space (and Yuki had worked himself into a tizzy, mumbling under his breathe about revenge against Shuichi), they found a parking space.

Before Yuki had even turned off the engine and gotten unbuckled, Shuichi was out of his seat and around the car to help him out of the car (not that he needed any help).

"Anxious?" Asked Yuki, smirking.

"Excited, silly! Can't you tell the difference!"

"Sure"

"Let's go!"

"Unng!" Yuki grunted, as he was grabbed by the hand by the tornado that Shuichi had become, and he pulled Yuki across the parking lot, almost getting run over four times. Yuki had had enough, and he pulled Shuichi's arm. He lost his grip, and fell right onto his face. He laid there for two point five seconds, and then shot to his feet, facing a boiling mad Yuki.

"Why did you do that!" Shu exclaimed, rubbing his nose.

"What do you think you were doing!" Yuki yelled right back.

"Going to the mall!"

"Getting us killed won't get us in the mall any faster!"

"Why would we get killed?" Those amethyst eyes revealed nothing but genuine puzzlement.

Yuki sighed wearily and tried to get control of his emotions, closing his eyes and counting to ten.

"You ran in front of three cars and a truck," He said, his voice very controlled, so he didn't blow up. All that would accomplish is Shuichi crying and blubbering on the sidewalk. He would cause a scene and all Yuki wanted was to get in the mall and get out of the mall without incident. **'That is definitely not going to happen.'**He opened his eyes and looked at a puzzled (but smiling) Shuichi.

"What?" the rock star asked.

"Nothing. Let get this over with."

"Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

**In the Mall**

"Oooh, let's go in there! No wait in here! No, not there, there! Oh, how about here! There are so many! How about this one, Yuki? No? Okay, here then…nah! Let's check out this store! Yuki, Yuki, look! A pet store! I wanna pet the puppies and the birdies and the kitties and the ferrets! Ahhhh! Look! A toy store, let's go in there!"

'**Twenty minutes of this torture. Why, cruel, cruel world?'**Yuki felt like he could slam his head against the wall, crack his skull, pull his brains out, stomp on them, squish them between his fingers, run them through a pencil sharpener, and then set them on fire and the headache that he had would hurt more than that.

"Come on Yuki!"

The toy store was one that a three year old would cry for. Barbie dolls lined the corridors, stuffed animals were stacked floor to ceiling, and electronics voiced their educational opinions. In other words, Shuichi was in his own little heaven. He started with the electronics, playing with the small pianos, and singing into the microphones. He soon got bored and headed for the Barbies®, even going to the extreme of opening the packages to the dolls and playing. He dropped to his knees and began. He wasn't content with just looking, oh no, he had to actually take the Barbies® out of their cases and act out the beginning of a life story, like any five year old would. There were Ken® dolls too, but we won't go there.

Yuki saw this from outside the entrance, and he back away slowly. He turned around and walked away as fast as possible. He stopped after a while and looked to the ceiling, rubbing the back of his neck, as if embarrassed. "That was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen." He brought his head back down and a store caught his attention. **'His lyrics…'** he thought, and went towards the Yuki-gaze-stealer.

Shuichi suddenly dropped the dolls, catching sight of a stuffed elephant. He got to his feet, and ran to them. There was a whole aisle (it seemed like it anyway) of stuffed animals. Shuichi, consequently, just about fainted. He was really enjoying himself. After about 30 minutes of wandering around the store (stopping here and there to look at various items), he noticed that Yuki wasn't around.

"Where'd he go?" he asked the air. He dropped the remote for the singing/dancing elephant, and walked around the store. **'Maybe he's in the children's book section.'**The now confused pop star walked briskly to the said area. No Yuki. He ran all the way around the store; going to and fro from one aisle to the next, he still hadn't found Yuki. Poor Shuichi was despairing now, and as he ended up at the front of the building, he sank down to the floor, kneeling there, sobbing and thinking, **'Did he leave me? Has he finally gotten sick of me? It was my behavior, I know it. THE TOYS DID IT, YUKI! I COULDN'T RESIST THE TOYS!'**He had searched the entire store, every square inch; he'd even looked between the shelves. **'He said he'd co-'**

"What are you doing on the floor, baka?"

Shuichi started and looked up. There was Yuki, looking down at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

Shuichi was up and hugging his lover before he knew what he was doing.

"I thought you left," he whispered. "I thought you didn't want to be with me." He buried his head into Yuki's chest and hugged him tighter. Yuki looked down at the top of Shu's head. He propped an elbow on Shuichi's shoulder and rested his chin on his fist.

"Now why would I do that?" Yuki asked. "I just saw a grown man (kind of) walk in to a toy store and have as much fun as any other man would if he walked into a topless bar." He stopped and lowered his arm, reaching under Shuichi's chin to tilt his head back. Shuichi met Yuki's amber gaze, and the blonde saw annoyance and hurt, among other emotions, swirling in those amethyst eyes, though annoyance overpowered the hurt.

"If you're going to be like that-"

"I told you I would come to the mall with you, so I might as well stay here." Shuichi knew what Yuki really meant, and it made Shu happy to hear even that. He smiled up at the writer and said, "Come on then, Yuki, which store is next?" and without waiting for an answer, he caught Yuki by the hand and gently pulled him along.

He never noticed the bag that was held loosely in Yuki's free hand.

* * *

K sat back in his favorite chair in the studio. He sure hoped Shuichi was getting his fill. The Lord knows he deserved it. Hiro and Suguru also sat around the studio in the various places they found themselves most comfortable in; Hiro on the floor and Suguru on the communal couch.

"So what do we do now?" asked Suguru.

Hiro sighed, "I guess we hope out dear novelist friend doesn't kill himself before the day is over." K and Suguru contemplated this, each having their own version of how the date was going. They looked at one another; saw the slightly pitying look on each other's faces…

…and laughed.

* * *

"Hey Yuki, look! A photo booth! Take a picture with me Yuki! Please?"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"I just-"

"No"

Yuki had been trying to avoid eye contact while this argument had been going on, but it was hard. You could actually _feel _his will power entice you when he got like this. **'Isn't it enough that I'm here to begin with? Apparently not…'**To keep a long fight short, Shuichi won. Yuki looked down, but being the smart person that he is, knew that Shuichi's week spot is when he thinks he has you trapped, but really, that is the best time to break free. Yuki had successfully side-stepped the puppy eyes and had come out unscathed. He heard Shuichi mutter under his breath, "Darn it, I thought I had him that time."

"Better luck next time baka," Yuki commented smugly.

"But Yuki, you forget yourself," said Shuichi (not without tact).

"What?" In his confusion, he looked down to the smirking, pink-haired vocalist. **'D'oh! I'm so stupid! He caught me and held me this time. He's right, I did forget. When will I ever learn?'**

"Never!" said a sing-song voiced Shu. Yuki jumped, **'He read my mind. Sigh The eyes are the windows to the soul, they say. They're right, apparently,'**Yuki thought and he smiled grimly, "Not fair."

"So?" Shu taunted. "I got you anyway." Still with that evil smirk on his face, the teen grabbed Yuki's arm and began the long process of dragging Yuki to the photo booth.

"Brat"

* * *

** At 6:02**

'**Three huff hours huff huff and he's huff still bouncy. I'm too old for this' **To put you up to date, Yuki now carried six bags of things Shuichi had bought. And we're not talking about small bags either, we're talking big, hulking, stuffed-to-the-brim, heavy duty bags, and they were full of clothes. Clothes get heavy, too, as Yuki discovered.

But don't get me wrong, Shuichi was carrying things too; the total deadweight of (drumroll please) three shoe boxes and a jewelry case. Tah dah!

"Please tell me… why am I carrying… all this stuff and you… aren't? There isn't any…thing here that is mine!"

"Don't whine Yuki!"

"I'm not, baka… but this is your stuff."

"You're carrying those bags because you're bigger than I am, and you're stronger too. What do you think would happen if I carried those?"

Yuki played with the image in his head, and he smiled impishly. **'I wonder what would happen if he did carry these. He would offer to carry these bags, but I refuse, saying that there are too many. He insists and I reluctantly agree, handing him the bags. Once he has everything in his arms, including my things, he takes a couple steps forward, testing the unknown territory, and falls flat on his face. I try to help him up and take some of the load, but he denies my every offer, babbling that he could do this. He has them all picked up again and he walks a couple more steps, much more carefully this time. Then he falls; again and again and again. Oh, sweet revenge.' **(1)

"Yuki?" Shuichi called to him cautiously, seeing the slightly glazed, but immensely pleased, look in his eyes. "What are you thinking?" Shu's voice was very suspicious.

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking!"

"Nothing," said Yuki, and he walked forward, well, he would have if Shuichi hadn't moved to stand in his way.

Yuki's voice had just a bit of annoyance in it, although, that was sarcasm, just then. "What are you doing?"

"Tell me what you were thinking! I'll whine, pout, cry, scream, throw things, and do all the things you hate if you don't tell me what you were thinking! I'll cause a scene Yuki, and we all know how you just hate scenes."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I saw the look in your eyes!"

"I'm not going to tell you."

Shuichi smiled wickedly. "Fine!" he said, and promptly fell to the polished floor, throwing a temper tantrum. A grimacing Yuki looked around, for Shuichi claim about Yuki not liking a scene was right on the mark. He shook his head at the preoccupied singer and walked towards the restaurant nearby.

After a while, Shuichi looked up to see if Yuki was ready to give in, but Yuki wasn't there. **'Darn it! He wasn't supposed to leave! He cheated!' **He stood up and looked around and he saw a very smug looking Yuki in the window of a restaurant. He was smirking and waving in a mocking way. Shuichi stuck his tongue out at him and walked to the restaurant, glaring daggers.

He got to the table and sat down across from Yuki, huffing at him. All of a sudden waiters came and they delivered the previously ordered dinner. Shuichi gave a hungry 'Yay!', and dug in.

'**He's so predictable,'** thought an equally hungry, yet more composed Yuki.

When a moment came where Shuichi had an empty mouth, he asked Yuki if he was having fun.

"Sure," came the apathetic response

"Great! I was hoping you would."

"Hn," Shu gave Yuki an odd look, but shrugged off Yuki's tendency-to-not-talk mood. Just then, a couple that was being walked to their table noticed the two, and recognized them.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE YUKI EIRI!"

"AHHHHHHH! YOU'RE SHUICHI SHINDOU!"

The two men looked at each other and in mute agreement, put their chopsticks down, grabbed their bags, and bolted out the door, after Yuki threw some money on the table.

"Don't you just love stardom, Yuki?"

"Hn"

* * *

**Back Home: 7:17**

"Hhhhhh," Shuichi sighed, and sprawled himself on the couch. "That was fun! I am completely worn out!"

"Who's worn out? Did I hear you say you are worn out? You! Ohhh!" Yuki stormed to his study and slammed the door.

Shuichi stared after him, **'What** **did I say?'** He shrugged and decided he would look through his bags. As he was shuffling through them, he saw an unfamiliar bag. **'What is this? This isn't mine.' **He ran out of the room and tried to get into the study, but the lock Yuki had put on the study door stopped him from entering. He put his ear up to the door, and he could hear the incessant typing of a man that was very busy, and apparently not wanting to be disturbed at the moment.

Satisfied, Shuichi went back to his room and after thinking about it (though for not very long), opened the bag. It was a book. **'What would you expect from an author?'** Shuichi flipped through its pages. **'A journal!' **He stared at the blank pages, **'What would Yuki want with a journal?'**

"It's for you, baka."

Shuichi whirled around, and almost dropping the book in surprise. **'Did I say that outloud?'**

"What would I do with a journal?"

Yuki rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "What do you usually do with a journal, brainiac?"

"Write in it…" Shu looked down at the little book, in awe almost. Then he looked back up at Yuki with a frown. "You bought me a present?"

Yuki looked caught off guard for a moment, but expertly recovered. "No, I want you to pay me back." (2) Sarcasm, great.

"You're teasing me!" Shuichi exclaimed, but he wasn't mad. He knew Yuki didn't mean it in a mean way. He looked back down at the journal. "What will I write…? My lyrics! That's it! I'll write my lyrics."

"I was hoping you would get the picture. Jeez, you can be a knucklehead sometimes, you know that?" Yuki turned and began to walk away.

"You don't have to hide."

Yuki froze. He heard Shuichi take a step toward his back. "Don't you know that? Why do you hide anyway? Why from me?" Another step was taken.

"Old habits die hard," Yuki recited bitterly. A couple more steps, then silence. Arms slid around Yuki's waist, meeting at the front, and Shu's fingers linked together, banning retreat. Yuki turned around in his cage, and he looked down to Shuichi. His koi's head was raised and he looking at Yuki with a sparkle in his eyes, filling Yuki's heart.

"Well," whispered Shuichi. "we'll just have to break that habit won't we?"

**The End

* * *

**

(1) – In my opinion, people always portray themselves as the hero in their fantasies. I know I do.

(2) – Here's your Sign! – Bill Engvall, Comedian


End file.
